


You’re a Real Jackass, You Know

by agaybloodmage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaybloodmage/pseuds/agaybloodmage
Summary: Ah, yes, the classic earring scene...Sure, it's been told a million times, but not with this specific warden!





	You’re a Real Jackass, You Know

“You’re a real jackass, you know,” Zevran laughed bitterly, without any sort of humor in his voice.

“If by jackass you mean someone who’s really bloody upset by your lying, then yeah, I  _am_ a jackass!” Redren shouted back, his knuckles white at his side.

“If you’re so desperate to drive me away, just say it!” Zevran’s voice rose, making many of their companions finally get out of their tents to see what was going on.

“Why would you say that?” Redren had tears of frustration welling up in his eyes, upset over how everything was going.

“Because you can’t seem to understand that maybe sometimes gifts don’t have meaning!”

“You can’t understand that maybe you actually like me,” Redren’s voice lowered. “And I’m not taking that gift until you can admit your feelings.”

“You don't want the earring, you don’t get the earring, simple as that,” Zevran shrugged, frustrated as he clenched his fist.

“I-” Redren bit back an apology. “I hope when we talk again you’ll be honest.” He watched Zevran turn and storm away to his tent. Zevran’s tent had become more of a decoration in camp, since he never really used it, so seeing him shut the canvas behind him actually stung.

“What was that all about?” Leliana asked with a yawn. Redren noticed that her nightgown was slipping off her shoulder, and he gently slid it back up.

“Don’t worry about, Leliana,” he sighed, sitting down by the fire.

“I’m going to worry about you now matter what. You’re my friend, and you’re obviously upset,” she say down next to him, her shoulder against his. “Why were you and Zevran fighting?”

“I don’t want to go into detail, but what basically happened is that he tried to give me something important, but he won’t admit that it’s important.”

“What kind of important?”

“The whole ‘I like you as more than a bed-warmer’ way.”

“Oh,” she said, her face scrunching up into a worried frown. “I can talk to-”

“No,” Redren shook his head. “Please don’t, I don’t want to get a confession because you twisted his arm into giving me it.”

“For what it’s worth, I was thinking about twisting his leg,” she laughed. “But I can see you want to be alone right now, so I’ll get back to bed.” She stood up, leaning down to give Redren a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“Alright,” he said in reply, a soft smile on his face despite the ache in his chest. Leliana had become a sort of big sister to him, and he was always thankful to be on the receiving end of her attention and affection. Especially now, since it seemed his usual source of desperately needed love and affection wasn’t very happy with him. He glanced at Zevran’s tent, and couldn’t see any sort of movement coming from the inside. That probably meant he was trying to sleep off his anger, something Redren probably  _should_  be doing. Instead, he was watching Shale waddle around the camp on guard like she always did. She didn’t need sleep, so this kept her occupied while everyone else was resting. Sometimes it meant that everyone was awakened by the screaming of an owl as it was crushed, but such cons always came with the pros.

He moved down to the ground in front of the log, and placed his hat underneath his head. He watched the fire crackle and burn, occasionally tossing a summoned fire wisp in to keep it going. He didn’t fight back a yawn as he closed his eyes, letting the fairly hard earth be his resting spot for the night. At least it meant he wasn’t going back to an empty bedroll. The fire substituted for the warmth that wasn’t curled up against his chest. His eyes grew heavy as he drifted off to sleep, wondering about how long it’d be until Zevran was willing to talk with him again.

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, about two weeks of a stand-off between them was as much as Zevran could handle. Every night, Zevran would return to his tent, and Redren would curl up on the dirt by the fire. He’d been thoroughly scolded by Wynne and Leliana for it, until they gave up after a week. Redren was willing to sleep in the dirt for months if Zevran didn’t cave in, because he sure as all hell wasn’t.

“I believe we need to talk,” Zevran whispered as he looked up at Redren.

“Oh? About what?” Redren couldn’t help but be a little bitter. He hadn’t slept on the ground two weeks in a row because it was comfortable.

“You know what,” Zevran sighed, pulling the mage to the back of the camp where they’d be alone.

“I assume you’ve finally given up,” Redren said, “on this whole  _I don’t really like you_ charade.”

“Yes,” Zevran said, swallowing hard. “But I’d appreciate it if you didn’t make it so hard for me with your comments.” His eyes narrowed as he looked up at Redren.

“Just keep in mind that I’m incredibly anxious about this, too, and that being a pain in the ass is how I avoid dealing with my emotions.”

“Ah,” Zevran said as he raised an eyebrow. “That makes a lot of sense. But in all seriousness, I’m incredibly sorry for how I acted when you tried to make admit things I wasn’t allowing myself to believe.” He took a deep breath. “I wasn’t allowing myself to like you in the way that I do.”

“I understand,” Redren sighed. He put a hand on Zevran’s shoulder. “And I know that this, stuff, doesn’t come easily to you. Hell, I’m still freaking out over the fact that I’ve got feelings for you!”

“Well then,” he laughed. “I suppose this means that I should give this to you.” He held out the earring. “That is, if you still want it.”

Redren smiled at the look of hesitancy in Zevran’s eyes.

“And why wouldn’t I?” He put his hand over Zevran’s. “I’m honored that you’re giving this to me, honestly.”

“Good,” Zevran said, letting out a breath. “But I see a problem.”

“What is it?”

“Your ears aren’t pierced!” Zevran laughed, brushing aside a lock of Redren’s long ginger hair.

“Oh, alright, just wait a second then,” Redren laughed as he pulled a needle out of the tiny pouch on the side of his robe. He quickly pressed it through his right earlobe. “There! Problem solved!”

“Effective, I’ll give you that,” Zevran laughed, reaching up to put the tiny golden piece in place.

“How does it look?”

“Beautiful,” Zevran smiled. “Proof that you’re mine, no?”

“I will happily wear it,” Redren said, leaning down to kiss his lover. “And be glad that people’ll know I’ve got the most beautiful man in the world fooled into liking me!”

“Hey! I have not been fooled, my dear Warden, I have been seduced and cozied!”

“As have I, Zevran.” Redren rubbed his finger around the new jewelry. “A bit like a proposal, isn’t it?”

“Only if you wish it.”

“I believe I do, yes,” Redren nodded with a smile.

“Would you like to wear white? Or should I?”

“Only if we’re not wearing it by the end of the night,” he grinned, giving his lover a kiss on the nose.

“I knew there was a reason I so enjoyed you, my dear,” Zevran said with a wide smile. “Now, we should get back to your, no,  _our_ tent, yes? It’s very late.” Sure, the sun had just set, and their companions were still awake and by the fire, but Redren wasn’t one to complain.

“Of course, and- Hey!  _Zevran!”_ He laughed as he was picked up bridal style by the elf. He was smiling widely at the public display of attention, even if his face was certainly pink. He knew the others were giving them glances, but he didn’t really care. Having Zevran hold him and kiss him, and later, make love to him, was enough to make the Archdemon itself feel like an incredibly distant threat. This feeling of Zevran finally telling Redren that he  _wanted_ him, and all of him, both his body  _and_ his heart, filled him with joy. The idea that Zevran was committed to him, that he wanted him and only him, brought a huge smile to his face. Zevran made sure to kiss his smile as he undid Redren’s robe from his position above the mage. Such a lovely thought, that if he had his way, he’d be the only one to see his lover like this.

That sentiment, that promise he wore upon his ear, it gave him hope like no other that they’d make it out alive. He could face the Darkspawn horde alone if it meant he could spend however long he had by Zevran’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof we love some good cheesy romance, don't we? Surprisingly, this is actually sorta canon for this warden? But with a lower writing quality, of course. 
> 
> Written for ZevWarden week 2017


End file.
